Interview met die enge heer van het duister, oftewel Voldymoldyyy
by BellatrixAsajjVictoriaGaiaSRG
Summary: Een behoorlijk idioot interview dat gewoon totaal nergens op slaat XD. Een paar dreuzelmensen proberen de Heer van het Duister te interviewen voor hun krantje. Maar het gaat niet helemaal zoals ze verwachten, omdat Voldemort over bepaalde onderwerpen niet wil praten, zoals liefde en vooral zijn neus. Heel erg OCC (Of hoe je dat ook zegt) Rated T voor taalgebruik.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dit interview heb ik gemaakt omdat ik me verveelde... De personages zijn nogal anders dan in het verhaal en het is gewoon heel idioot. XD Ik weet eigenlijk niet of je wel fanfiction mag schrijven in de vorm van een interview. Sorry als het niet mag :P**_

**Beste heer Voldemort, hoe vind je het dat je onze vragen mag beantwoorden?**

Eerlijk? Nou, eigenlijk heb ik er maar net tijd voor. Morgen ben ik van plan om een hele groep modderbloedjes te vermoorden. En ik vind het nu al kutvragen. Maar het is dat jullie volbloed zijn, en zeiden dat jullie allemaal fan van me zijn, en misschien sommigen van jullie nog goed zijn en dooddoener willen worden en ik jullie de Onbreekbare Eed heb laten afleggen dat jullie het nooit meer verder gaan vertellen, en ik hierna meteen jullie geheugen ga wissen… Trouwens, wat doe je daar op dat rare apparaat, met die rare toetsen? Een dreuzelding waar je niks mee kan? Je kunt er niet dit gesprek mee opslaan ofzo? Oh nee, het beweegt niet eens. Laat maar.

**He Volly, wanneer heb je nou eigenlijk precies besloten dat je die enge heer van het duister wou worden?**

Nou, eigenlijk wou ik gewoon normaal fatsoenlijk leraar worden op Zweinstein, en dan stiekem alle afdelingen verbannen behalve ZWADDERICHHH. Maar die kut-Perkamentus wou me niet aannemen. Was eigenlijk heel stom van hem, want als ik gewoon leraar was geworden – Oké, misschien had ik wel WAT schade aangericht, maar dan zeker wat minder dan nu, toen ik besloten had om van wat vrienden een Dooddoenersgroepje te maken. Uiteindelijk denk ik zelf dat dit wel leuker was dan leraar zijn op die suffe school.

**Wie is je favoriete Dooddoener?**

Nou, eigenlijk mag ik geen van hun echt bepaald, ook al noem ik ze soms 'mijn vriendjes'. Maar ja, ik kan nou eenmaal niet liefhebben. Ik denk dat, als ik zo nodig een favoriet moet hebben, dat Bellatrix is. Ja, dat weet ik eigenlijk wel zeker, want zij is de enige die dit hele gedoe volgens mij nog een beetje leuk vind (Niet dat mij dat wat uitmaakt) en ze is de enige die nog een beetje haar best doet hier. De rest lummelt maar wat aan. Snulhoofden. Maar goed, Bellatrix is ook nog de trouwste van alle dooddoeners, eh, ik bedoel vríénden die ik heb. Snape is ook wel goed, maar niet zo goed als zij. En bovendien is hij irritant.

**Wat had je veranderd als je wel gewoon leraar was geworden?**

Ik had alle modderbloedjes verbannen! En zoals ik jullie snullige leeghoofden al vertelde, ik zou alle afdelingen behalve Zwadderich, wat het beste is ever, verbannen. En de leerlingen moesten maar wat beter hun best doen, en ze moeten ook Zwarte Kunsten leren. En verder zou het meer lijken op zoals het er in Deathly Hallows uitziet. Het schijnt namelijk dat julllie een boekenserie en een filmserie hebben gemaakt over mijn geweldige leven. En als ze écht niet goed hun best doen, tja, dan zeg ik misschien af en toe eens per ongeluk 'Avada Kedavra'. Maar ja, kan gebeuren. En ik zou Modderbloedjes vermoorden natuurlijk.

**Hoe heb je het Duistere Teken uitgevonden?**

Heel simpel. Toen dat hele dooddoenersgedoe een beetje serieus begon te worden, besloot ik dat we een cool teken moesten ontwerpen zodat we dat altijd konden laten zien enzo. Dus gaf ik mijn dooddoeners de simpele opdracht om een leuk duister teken te ontwerpen. Maar nee hoor, dat was natuurlijk veel te moeilijk voor die leeghoofden. Ik had het kunnen weten! Wat die mallotige Malfidussen me voorschotelden weet ik al niet meer, het was zo debiel dat ik het meteen verscheurd had. Lucius had iets met een alien. Bellatrix vond die van haarzelf heel goed, maar eerlijk gezegd eh… Ik heb er nog steeds een beetje nachtmerries van. Kom op zeg, een tekening waar ik een bloederig mes in mijn oog kreeg, is gewoon niet mijn idee van een duister teken! En Pippeling… Ach, laat ik het er maar op houden dat hij volgens mij niet helemaal doorhad wat voor een organisatie wij helemaal precies waren. Die van Sneep was op zich wel goed. Toen wist ik dat ik hem kon vertrouwen. Duuuh.

**Hoe komt het toch dat jij geen neus hebt?**

Ander onderwerp graag! Dit ligt een beetje gevoelig… Oké, toen ik gruzielementen maakte, had ik toch ook niet kunnen weten dat mijn eh, belangrijkste lichaamsdeel daaronder zou moeten lijden?

**Zou je nooit eens liefde willen voelen?**

Ach nee, what the hell moet ik met liefde? Liefde is een zwakte, geen wapen, zoals die mallotige harry beweert. Ik ben stoer. Ik doe niet aan liefde. Bah. Nee, dan heb ik het nog moeilijker met mijn neus, eerlijk gezegd.

**Heb je het er echt nooit moeilijk mee dat je niet kan liefhebben?**

Oké, oké… Blijkbaar kun jij legilimentie. Maar please niet verder vertellen! Harry houdt er niet meer over op. Tegen hem doe ik uit alle macht alsof het me niets kan schelen. Maar eigenlijk zou ik heel graag ook liefde willen voelen. Maar dat is toch onmogelijk… Ik durf er ook met niemand over te praten, zelfs niet met mijn dooddoeners. Niet dat het wat zou uitmaken, zij zouden me toch niet kunnen helpen… En ik zie het al voor me: "Hé, Lucius, leeghoofd. Kun jij me niet ff leren wat liefde is?" Neeeeeeee! Ik schaam me dood. Trouwens, dan kan ik nog beter bij Bellatrix of Sneep aankomen. Hoewel me dat allebei niet verstandig lijkt, om de één of andere reden. Ik weet niet waarom. Ik heb het wel aan Nagini verteld, maar dat hielp niet zo heel veel.

**Wat heb je eigenlijk tegen Modderbloedjes?**

Nou, ze zijn irritant. En ze maken de tovenaarswereld onzuiver. Hoezo? JULLIE ZIJN TOCH WEL ECHT VOLBLOED, HÉ?! Nee, ik ga geen Legilimentie op jullie gebruiken. Te saai. Ik denk dat ik moet kotsen als ik jullie doodsaaie geesten zie.

**Maar vind je niet dat je een beetje vooroordelen hebt? Heb je nooit geleerd om verder te kijken dan je neus lang is?**

Niemand hoeft mij iets te leren, want ik weet alles al. En als ik niet verder zou kunnen kijken dan mijn neus lang was, was ik blind geweest. Durf je dat soms te beweren?!

**Waarom doe je soms zo gemeen tegen je Dooddoeners?**

Omdat ze het verdienen. Ze zijn irritant. En als ik gewoon gefrustreerd ben of kwaad, nou, dan is dat toch alleen maar handig dat ik dat op hun kan afreageren? Ik sta toch boven hun. Ik sta boven alles en iedereen, duuuuuh. Ja, er wordt lekker wat afgemarteld en vermoord hier! Nee, niet door hun onderling, alleen door mij. En soms door Bellatrix. Best wel vaak zeg maar. Maar niemand waagt het om MIJ te martelen, duh. Trouwens, mijn ECHT goede dooddoeners martel ik eigenlijk nooit, nou ja, bíjna nooit. Alleen als ze het ECHT verdienen. En sommige echt irritante jengelende watjes, zoals die kutLucius, die martel ik extra vaak. Heerlijk is dat.

**Wat ga je doen als je Harry Potter hebt vermoord?**

Feesten! Duuh. Gezellig samen met mijn Dooddoeners en Nagini natuurlijk. Ik wil weleens lekker dronken worden. En daarna? Dan wordt het ineens een stuk makkelijker om de tovenaarswereld te regeren. Ga ik lekker nog wat meer Modderbloedjes vermoorden. Oké, misschien wordt het na een tijdje saai… Maar ik wil alleen maar meer macht! Meer! Meer! MEER!

**Geef je echt om helemaal niemand?**

Heus wel! Ik geef bijvoorbeeld bijzonder veel om mezelf. Maar dat is natuurlijk ook logisch. Ik ben gewoon zo geweldig, en knap ook nog. Ik weet zeker dat de hele tovenaarswereld wel met me wil daten, alleen ik niet met hun, want ja, ik kan niet liefhebben. En oké… Ik geef ook een heel klein beetje om Nagini. Maar zij is ook gewoon heel lief… Verder om niemand. Toch?

**Waarom knuffelde je Draco eigenlijk op het eindgevecht?**

Eigenlijk moet het eindgevecht nog gebeuren. Maar goed, ik zal wel even doen alsof ik in de toekomst kan kijken. Ik knuffelde Draco om Harry te laten zien dat ik heus wel kan liefhebben, hoewel ik niet echt denk dat het gewerkt heeft. En gewoon omdat ik wist dat Draco doodsbang voor me was (wie niet) en ik wou hem gewoon even lekker sarren. Trouwens, wat vreemd dat hij het niet echt fijn leek te vinden. Ik dacht eigenlijk dat hij al die tijd een crush op me had, zoals iedereen?

**Waarom ben je zo bang voor de Dood?**

Hhuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! De Dood is eng. Ik wil gewoon Meester van de Dood worden, omdat ik dan vet onoverwinnelijk ben. En stel je voor, dat IK er niet meer ben… Dat is toch afschuwelijk? Ik wil gewoon voor eeuwig voortleven. Daarom heb ik ook Gruzielementen gemaakt, en wil ik die kutrelieken snel krijgen, voordat die kutharry ze krijgt. Trouwens, de hele tovenaarswereld zou er kapot van zijn.

**Denk je echt dat de hele tovenaarswereld dol op je is?**

Nee.

**Heb je ooit weleens gezoend?**

Waarom stellen jullie allemaal van die kutvragen? Vraag gewoon iets over wat ik van plan ben met mijn sterke krachten ofzo, niet over die kutzaken zoals lieieieiieiefde. Op school waren er volgens mij heel veel meisjes die me leuk vinden. Maar ik zou niet weten waarom ik mee zou doen aan dat vieze gelebber als ik toch niet kan liefhebben. Vreemd genoeg is er voorzover ik weet nu niemand die mij zou willen zoenen, terwijl dat juist zo handig is omdat ik geen neus meer heb. Krijg je geen neusbotsing.

**Wie haat je het allermeest?**

Kijk, dit vind ik nou leuk. Eigenlijk haat ik iedereen. Behalve mezelf en Nagini, natuurlijk! Maar die Kuthar haat ik natuurlijk het allermeest. Hem wil ik ook het allergraagst vermoorden. Al was het alleen maar om dat irritante brilletje van hem. Stomme nerd. Snul. Leeghoofd.

_**Wordt vervolgd... Als er tenminste iemand daarop zit te wachten (Waarschijnlijk niet dus XD)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nog een stukje van het interview ;) Ik was het trouwens vergeten te zeggen, maar ik own niks XD. En ik heb alle namen nu in het Nederlands gezet ;)**_

**Hoe heb je Nagini gevonden?**

Op een mooie dag, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel lang geleden, toen ik nog maar net Voldemort was, liep ik door het bos. Ik had weer lekker veel mensen vermoord die dag. Toen hoorde ik opeens een klein, sissend stemmetje 'Pappa!" Natuurlijk was mijn eerste reactie: "Welke gestoorde, leeghoofdige imbeciel waagt het om mij pappa te noemen?!" Maar toen zag ik een heel klein, schattig slangetje… Ik was meteen verkocht! Ze keek zo schattig… Aaaaaah! Natuurlijk nam ik haar meteen mee.

**Vond je het niet een heel klein beetje lullig om een Gruzielement van Nagini te maken, omdat Harry en z'n matties haar dan zouden willen vermoorden?**

Ha. Alsof die sukkels ooit op het idéé zouden komen. Laat staan dat ze het ook echt zouden doen. Trouwens, ik bescherm Nagini heel goed. NIEMAND KOMT AAN MIJN SCHATJE! 3 Ik zou er echt kapot van gaan als ze echt dood zou zijn… Alleen omdat ze een stuk van mijn ziel in zich heeft natuurlijk, want ik kan niet liefhebben.

**Wat zou je doen als Bellatrix vermoord werd?**

Schreeuwen. Huilen. Diegene onmiddellijk vermoorden, nee, eerst martelen. En Bellatrix weer tot leven wekken met de Steen van Wederkeer. MAAR DAN MOET IK DAT ELLENDIGE DING EERST NOG TE PAKKEN KRIJGEN. Maar dat lukt me wel… Oh, maar voordat jullie het gaan vragen: Nee, ik geef niks om haar.

**Wat zou je doen als Sneep vermoord werd?**

Zeggen "Ik betreur het". Maar misschien ga ik hem zelf ook nog wel een keertje vermoorden, eigenlijk. Hangt ervanaf.

**Wat zou je doen als er een andere Dooddoener vermoord werd?**

Balen. Dan kan ik diegene zelf niet meer vermoorden! Trouwens, heel vaak merk ik het volgens mij niet eens als er weer eentje vermoord wordt. Ik hou het echt niet bij, hoor. Er zijn er zoveel, eentje meer of minder boeit niet.

**In welke afdeling had je gezeten als Zwadderich niet zou bestaan?**

Ravenklauw natuurlijk. Duuuuuuuh! Ik ben vet slim. Merlijn is niets vergeleken bij mij. Trouwens, een tovenaarswereld zonder Zwadderich… Het idee alleen al. Dan zou het hele tovenaarsras compleet uitsterven door al die modderbloedjes en ander hellig uitschot, bah.

**Voel je je nooit een heel klein beetje schuldig als je al die mensen, zoals modderbloedjes, vermoordt?**

Oké, ten eerste: Modderbloedjes zijn het niet waard om mensen te worden genoemd. Het is vervuiling van het menselijk Bloed. Wat? Ik ben heer Voldemort! Kom op zeg, ik doe niet aan schuldgevoel! Waarom zou ik me schuldig voelen door moorden? Ik zie niet echt in wat er zo erg aan is. Oké, misschien is het niet líéf, maar ik kan niet eens liefhebben, laat staan dat ik een geweten heb. Aangezien er nog maar 1/7 van mijn ziel over is, denk ik niet dat mijn geweten daar bij hoort. Dat is nou niet mijn belangrijkste lichaams… eh, zieldeel.

**Oh, wat is trouwens je favoriete lichaamsdeel?**

Dat heb ik niet meer.

**Soms vergelijken mensen jou met vampiers, omdat je een bleke huid hebt en rode ogen. Wat vind je daarvan?**

AAAAAAARGH! CRUCIO! Ik haat vampiers. Ze zijn belachelijk! Ik sta ver boven hun. Ik ben Heer Voldemort. Ik sta ver boven iedereen. Maar vampiers vind ik wel zo inventiel… Trouwens, ze drinken waarschijnlijk ook bloed van modderbloedjes, dus worden ze zelf ook bemodderd.

**Welk Reliek wil je nou het allergraagst hebben?**

ALLES! MEER, MEER, MEER! Maar als ik er echt één moet kiezen, dan maar de Zegevlier. Ik zie niet in waarom ik me zou moeten verstoppen onder een onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Anderen zijn bang voor míj! Trouwens, die walgelijke Harry heeft hem gedragen. En aan die Steen heb ik op zich momenteel ook niet zoveel behoefte. Er zijn nog niet bepaald mensen dood die ik graag weer tot leven zou willen wekken.

**Vond je je ouders aardig?**

SPREEK ME NIET VAN DAT WALGELIJKE UITSCHOT! CRUCIO! Ik vind het afschuwelijk om een dreuzelvader te hebben. En mijn moeder… Nou, om heel eerlijk te zijn, en dat moet ik hier blijkbaar, haat ik haar misschien nog wel erger dan Harry. Ik bedoel, als je zo'n geweldige zoon hebt als ik, dan laat je die toch niet in de STEEK?! Ze had me op z'n minst wat liefde kunnen geven. Misschien was het dan allemaal wel anders gelopen…

**Moet je eigenlijk weleens slapen, eten of naar de wc?**

Op zo'n onnozele, inventiele en brutale vraag ga ik niet eens antwoord geven. Leeghoofden. Lucius is er niks bij…

**Waarom dragen je Dooddoeners geen heksenhoeden en hebben ze geen lange witte baarden, zoals de meeste tovenaars?**

Omdat wij niet aan dat ongelooflijk idiote gedoe meedoen. Wij zijn daar te cool voor. Wij onderscheiden ons van de rest van de tovenaarswereld. Trouwens, ik heb een hekel aan baarden, omdat ik zelf ook geen haar meer heb. Soms kan ik me daarom ook mateloos ergeren aan het lange haar van Bellatrix, maar nog meer aan dat van Lucius. Ik bedoel, kom op, hij is een mán! Maar probeer hen maar eens zo ver te krijgen dat ze het afknippen…

**Wat vind je ervan als mensen Twilight beter vinden dan Harry P… Ehh, ik bedoel de serie over jouw waanzinnige leven?**

Twilight? Is dat niet met die stomme vampiers? Nou, daar kan ik heel kort over zijn: IK HAAT VAMPIERS! En mensen die dát leuker vinden dan de boeken over mij, die zijn gewoon gestoord! Als ik zo iemand tegenkom, dan leeft die niet lang meer.

**Wat zou je doen als er iemand verliefd was op jou?**

Dat hangt er heel erg af van wie het is… In 99% van de gevallen zou ik die persoon waarschijnlijk vermoorden.

**Ben je jaloers op iemand?**

Wat is dat nou weer voor kutvraag? Ik ben jaloers op iedereen die kan liefhebben én op iedereen die nog een neus heeft. Maar dat ga ik natuurlijk nooit toegeven… En heel stiekem ben ik jaloers op Lucius… NEE, NIET VANWEGE NARCISSA! Zelfs als ik zou kunnen liefhebben, zou ik nog niet dood met haar gevonden willen worden. Ze is zó oppervlakkig, dom, aanstellerig en irritant… Maar vanwege zijn haar. Ik zou er heel wat voor overhebben om ook zulk lang, blond haar te hebben. Maar tot nu toe heeft geen enkele spreuk nog gewerkt.

**Wat ging er door je heen toen Harry, als éénjarige baby, je vermoordde?**

''Hé shit, nou heb ik nooit Smekkies in alle Smaken in chocoladesmaak gegeten", nou tevreden?! Nee. Wat er door me heen ging is… Teveel om op te noemen. Maar het was afschuwelijk. Het ergste moment in mijn leven.

**Wat vind je ervan als mensen je 'Voldymoldy' noemen?**

DAAR WORD IK HELEMAAL PISSED-OFF VAN! De mensen moeten mijn naam vrezen! En hem niet durven uitspreken! Laat staan dat ze me zo'n belachelijke bijnaam geven! CRUCIO!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Sorry, sorry! Wat zijn je toekomstplannen?**

Ik wil meester van de Dood worden. En Harry Potter vermoorden. De tovenaarswereld zuiveren van Modderbloedjes en ander ongedierte. En dan voor eeuwig voortleven samen met Nagini! En als het saai wordt… Nou, misschien vermoord ik dan ook wel de rest van de wereld, tot alleen Nagini en ik nog over zijn. En misschien nog een paar echt trouwe Dooddoeners, zoals Bellatrix en Sneep enzo. Nee, niet Sneep, die is toch alleen maar chagrijnig. En een groepje mensen om lekker te martelen, natuurlijk! Zoals ik al zei, ik voel me niet schuldig over het uitmoorden van de hele wereldbevolking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ik weet dat deze niet zoveel toevoegend is en ook de slechtste tot nu toe XD Ik had hem ook eigenlijk korter willen maken. Hopelijk wordt het hierna beter ;) Ik hoop dat het trouwens niet irritant is dat er ineens grotere spaties tussen de zinnen zitten. Dat is omdat het nogal veel moeite is om steeds handmatig één spatie te moeten invoegen, zoals bij de vorige chapters XD **

De volgende ochtend, om zeven uur, stonden alle Dooddoeners verassend genoeg op de afgesproken plaats. Nou ja, stonden… De meesten hingen geeuwend tegen een boom. Narcissa leunde met gesloten ogen tegen Lucius' schouder.

Voldemort keek chagrijnig de groep rond. Sneep geeuwde luidruchtig. In een vlaag van woede vuurde Voldemort Expelliarmus op hem af. Gillend vloog Sneep door de lucht en de andere Dooddoeners schrokken op.

"Wakker worden, stelletje idioten!" schreeuwde Voldemort. "Willen jullie soms dat die sukkel van een Potter jullie gaat vermoorden?! De volgende die ook maar enig teken van vermoeidheid vertoont, wordt overgeleverd aan Bellatrix. En de daaropvolgende aan Fenrir."

Bellatrix lachte en Fenrir likte zijn lippen af. Er ging verontwaardigd geroezemoes door de groep, maar ze deden hun best om overeind te gaan staan. Die arme Dooddoeners waren zo moe dat ze bleven wankelen.

"Goed. Aangezien ik HELEMAAL NIEMAND NODIG HEB, want ik ben de grote Heer Voldemort, heb ik helemaal zélf een strategie bedacht. Daar heb ik jullie hulp namelijk totaal niet bij nodig! Omdat we door de beschermende bezweringen heen moeten breken, gaan jullie vandaag een aantal nuttige spreuken leren…"

"Ooooh, wat slim van je!" gilde Bellatrix vol bewondering.

"Eh, ja. Ik ben nou eenmaal een enorm intelligente man. De eerste spreuk die we vandaag gaan leren, is Bombarda…"

Hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken. Bellatrix richtte op Rodolphus en schreeuwde: "BOMBARDA!" De Doodddoeners doken geschrokken ineen toen er een oorverdovende knal klonk. Sommigen werden omver geblazen door de knal en Voldemort kon nog net voorkomen dat Fenrir ze in één hap opslokte.

Toen ze hun ogen weer openden, lagen overal bloederige, bijna onherkenbare stukjes die samen ooit Rodolphus waren geweest. Narcissa's gegil ging door merg en been.

Ze greep Lucius vast om niet flauw te vallen en sloeg vervolgens haar hand voor Draco's ogen, terwijl ze bleef gillen, maar het was al te laat. Draco klapte dubbel en gaf over op de grond.

Fenrir keek even schichtig naar Voldemort en begon toen met veel gesmak een stuk van wat waarschijnlijk Rodolphus' been was te verorberen.

"Nou," zei Voldemort droog toen de kreten van afschuw eindelijk verstomden. "Wat is het toch fijn dat je met Bellatrix in de buurt geen assistent meer nodig hebt…"

"Bellatrix!" gilde Narcissa met overslaande, hysterische stem. "JE HEBT je EIGEN ECHTGENOOT VERMOORD! Hoe kón je?!"

"Tja, dat was wel een beetje jammer." Bellatrix kon het leedvermaak niet uit haar stem houden. "Ik wist natuurlijk niet dat hij zou ontploffen. Ik hield zoveel van hem, joh."

"Alleen, wat ik dus nog zeggen wou, in tegenstelling tot de Crucio-lessen een paar weken eerder, we oefenen níét op elkaar!" zei Voldemort geïrriteerd. "Dat geeft namelijk een gigantische troep, zoals Bellatrix ons net zo mooi liet zien."

"Bedankt, meester!"

"In plaats daarvan gaan jullie regentonnen kapot schieten."

En ja hoor, alweer barstte het protest los.

"Maar wat nou als Dracootje zo'n splinter in zijn oog krijgt! Hij is nog zó jong!" snikte Narcissa. Lucius keek opgelaten naar de anderen en probeerde de indruk te wekken dat hij Narcissa niet kende. Dat lukte niet erg, aangezien Narcissa haar gezicht in zijn mouw drukte en het uitbrulde.

"Maar… Maar… Wat nou als het niet lukt?" zei Peter angstig.

"Bah, altijd die stomme *(&*lessen… Alsof ik nog op de bassischool zit… Of op dat waardeloze Zweinstein… In míjn tijd, toen was alles veel beter!" gromde Sneep. Dolochov was zo verdiept in zijn game dat hij niet eens doorhad dat ze iets moesten doen.

"Huh? Regenton? Wat is een re? En wat is een genton?" zei Amycus stomverbaasd.

"STILTE!" brulde Voldemort. "Vandaag ga ik geen tijd verspillen met lullen. Meteen aan de slag, nu. En een regenton is een dreuzelvoorwerp."

"Dreuzelvoorwerp? Oh, tof! Dan ben ik nu een dreuzel! Ik ben Herman Duffeling!" riep Peter met een zware stem. Hij trok een chagrijnig gezicht en maakte vreemde bewegingen met zijn armen, hij vond het zelf een fantastische Herman-imitatie.

"Waaaah! Een dreuzel!" schreeuwde Alecto. "Adava Vrekada!" Uit haar toverstok – de kant die ze op zichzelf gericht had – spoot een enorme oranje-bruine straal en Alecto werd vijftig meter naar achteren gesmeten. Het duurde even voor ze besefte wat er gebeurde en zich herinnerde dat het logisch zou zijn om te gillen.

"Nu. Oefenen. Of ik lever jullie over aan Bellatrix én Fenrir én Nagini," zei Voldemort zo dreigend dat iedereen er kippenvel van kreeg. Nagini, die zich om zijn hals had gewikkeld, tilde haar kop op en siste. Fenrir keek heel even op van de bloederige arm van Rodolphus toen hij zijn naam hoorde.

Angstig schuifelden de Dooddoeners naar de tonnen toe. Peter was de laatste. Hij hield Nagini nauwlettend in de gaten en toen ze zachtjes siste, slaakte hij een gilletje en stormde weg.

Voldemort tilde hem achteloos op met zijn toverstok en liet hem met een dreun neerkomen, vlak voor Nagini. De grond trilde ervan.

Peter keek langzaam op en begon weer te blèren toen hij Nagini zag. Voldemort, die nu écht loeikwaad begon te worden, tapete Peters mond dicht met een spreuk en bezweerde de regenton. Hij liet het ding met een keiharde klap op Peters dikke buik neerkomen.

"UUUh! Dut kuutuult!" probeerde Peter te zeggen. Voldemort smeet hem met ton en al een heel eind verderop neer.

Alecto kwam uit de struiken gewankeld. Haar gezicht zat onder de grote, paarse, etterende puisten. Haar haar was groen en stak alle kanten uit.

"AAAH! Een buitenaards monster!" schreeuwde Amycus.

Voldemort probeerde een enorme woede-aanval te onderdrukken. Hij haalde diep adem en keek de groep rond. Gelukkig waren de meeste Dooddoeners aan het oefenen, maar behalve Bellatrix was het nog niemand gelukt om ook maar één ton te laten exploderen. Of ze deden niet hard genoeg hun best. Sneep was in een regenton gekropen om ongestoord te kunnen mopperen. Dolochov was helemaal verdiept in Super Mario Bros, nota bene op een oerlelijke dréúzelnintendo. Peters hoofd zat vast in de ton en hij kreeg het er niet uit. Narcissa drukte, zacht snikkend, Draco tegen zich aan.

Voldemort zat nog te twijfelen op wie het het eerste zijn woede zou laten botvieren, toen er een harde klap klonk. Alle Dooddoeners keken geschrokken om en Narcissa slaakte een kreetje.

Lucius lag op de grond te snurken.

Voldemort kon zich niet meer beheersen. Hij brulde van woede, liet de slapende Lucius met een ruk de lucht in vliegen en smeet hem een eindje verderop in een meertje. Het water spoot omhoog door de klap. Lucius schreeuwde het uit. Het ijskoude water maakte hem in één klap wakker.

"Nou is het genoeg!" brulde Voldemort. "Ik weet het al! Vanaf nu mag niemand, maar dan ook niemand, hier weg, totdat jullie allemaal minstens vijf regentonnen hebben laten ontploffen!"

"Wat?!" Overal barstten kreten van verontwaardiging los. Sneep stak zelfs even zijn hoofd uit de regenton om te schreeuwen: "Dictator! Jij maakt mijn leven tot een hel! En het wás al een hel!"

Lucius sjokte drijfnat uit het meer. Narcissa rende huilend naar hem toe.

"Wat? Dan kan ik nooit meer Zwerkbal spelen!" riep Draco, die nog steeds een vieze smaak in zijn mond had van het overgeven.

Peter rukte zijn hoofd, dat nu knalrood was, uit de ton. "Mwur hwuu mwuut uuk duun nuur duu wuucuu?"

"Bombard-" Bellatrix stopte halverwege de spreuk toen ze hoorde wat Voldemort zei. "Oh! Eh… Voldy? Ik vind de spreuk nog een beetje moeilijk," zei ze zo onschuldig mogelijk – In haar geval dus totaal niet onschuldig. "Kun je me nog even helpen?"

"Huh? Maar jij bent juist de enige die ik al tientallen regentonnen heb zien versplinteren vandaag!" zei hij stomverbaasd.

"Ja, maar eh… Ik ben het nu weer een beetje vergeten. En het lijkt me wel belangrijk dat ik het onthou, voor als we straks tegen Harry en de andere goeierikken moeten vechten…"

"Guuiuuruukuun? Wuu zuun tuuch duu guuiuuruukuun?" Peter kon nog steeds niet goed praten door de spreuk van Voldemort.

Voldemort fronsde zijn wenkbrauwen. Iets klopte er niet. Bellatrix en onschuldig, dat ging gewoon niet samen. Maar waarom zou ze hierover liegen? Normaal wou ze juist altijd laten zien dat zij als eerste een nieuwe spreuk beheerste.

"Oké dan." Zuchtend liep hij naar haar toe. Er ging een schok door haar heen toen zijn schouder de hare raakte, maar dat merkte hij niet. Voldemort legde zijn hand over die van haar en bracht de toverstok naar boven.

"Kijk, zo moet je richten, en dan zeg je 'Bombarda'." Er kwam geen reactie.

Vragend keek Voldemort haar aan, en toen merkte hij pas dat ze helemaal niet naar de stok keek. Ze staarde hem aan met een vreemde blik in haar ogen.

Snel liet hij haar los en keek hoe de andere Dooddoeners het ervan af brachten. Met één blik op Peter die als een malloot 'Bumbuurduu! Bumbuurduu! Bumbuurduu!" schreeuwde, Narcissa die huilde met gierende uithalen en Lucius die met een depressief gezicht zijn drijfnatte haar bekeek, wist hij al genoeg. Ze gingen het nooit leren. Harry Potter zou hem vermoorden, alleen maar omdat dat stelletje idioten niet eens wist hoe je een toverstok moest vasthouden. Voldemort had zich nog nooit zo moedeloos gevoeld.

Hij was zo wanhopig dat hij vermoeid op Narcissa afsjokte. "Vertel, wat is het probleem?"

Narcissa, dolblij dat er eindelijk iemand naar haar luisterde, stopte meteen met huilen en ging rechtop staan. "Nou, kijk," begon ze. "Ten eerste heeft een knappe vrouw zoals ik minstens vijftien uur schoonheidsslaap per dag nodig, en die heb ik vandaag niet gekregen. Dat heeft negatieve invloed op mijn concentratietoestand…"

"Narcissa, hou je bek. Je bent niet eens knap," snauwde Bellatrix.

Narcissa was zo blij dat ze tegen Voldemort kon klagen dat ze haar zus niet eens hoorde. "…Verder straalt deze plek allemaal negatieve energie uit, daar ben ik heel erg gevoelig voor, en dat helpt ook niet echt," legde ze uit en ze trok een pruillip. "En verder merk ik dat mijn man en mijn zoontje, de personen waar ik het allermeeste van hou, niet gelukkig zijn. Dat tast mijn hart aan. Zo word ik ook ongelukkig, en dat is ook van negatieve invloed op mijn gezondheid, humeur en uiterlijk. Daarvan word ik dan ook weer gedeprimeerd, en omdat ik zo'n gevoelige vrouw ben…"

Voldemort kreeg erge spijt dat hij het haar gevraagd had.

"…En ten tweede ben ik nu niet in staat om een toverstok vast te houden!"

"Oh nee? En waarom dan wel niet?!"

"Nou, ik heb net mijn nagels heel mooi gedaan, en stel nou dat ik wat te hard zwiep of ik hou hem per ongeluk verkeerd vast, door mijn enorme slaaptekort en het feit dat ik me op zoveel dingen tegelijk moet concentreren, en allemaal negatieve dingen op mij afkomen als… eh… Scherpe, gemene vogels met schroeven in plaats van snavels! Stel nou dat ik één van mijn nagels per ongeluk een klein stukje scheur!" Narcissa duwde haar nagels pal onder, nou ja, de plaats waar eigenlijk Voldemorts neus had moeten zitten.

Het was dat hij geen eten nodig had. Anders had hij zijn maaginhoud over haar lange, glanzende roze-met-gouden nagels heen gekotst.

Ruw sloeg hij haar handen weg. Hij had zin om te huilen, maar hij had gezien wat daar de vorige keer van kwam.

Voldemort begon steeds meer spijt te krijgen van zijn dreigement. Hij zag er als een berg tegenop om de rest van zijn leven hier te slijten, met die leeghoofden die zich zijn Dooddoeners noemden.

**Als er nog ergens iemand een update wil, review aub ;)**


End file.
